Subastando al Corazón
by Malasletras
Summary: Sakura mató a Sasuke y piensa que Naruto la odia, Naruto tiene una idea para animarlos a todos despues de la guerra. ¿El día de San Valentín es el indicado para aclarar todo?


¿Por qué un One-shot de San Valentín a esta altura del mes? xD la razon es simple, con este fic estaba participando en un concurso de one shot NaruSaku de San Valentin en mi foro fav y no podía postearlo en ningún lugar hasta que me dieran los resultados de los ganadores....adivinen....gané el primer lugar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! bueno lean y opinen

* * *

Era el fin de una larga y agotadora época de miseria, el fin de la cuarta guerra Ninja, todos los peligrosos criminales y desterrados que podría nombrar y la aldea del sonido, contra las naciones ninjas unidas.

Después de muchas perdidas, sacrificios, lágrimas y sangre habíamos podido salir a delante y vencer.

Resumiré los hechos más importantes desde que inicio nuestro calvario

-Sasuke mató a Danzou y a su propia compañera, una chica llamada Karin, otro de su equipo, un llamado Sugetsu, trató de vengarla, el resultado para él fue la muerte, para Sasuke la disolución de Taka

-Madara fue nuestro gran oponente durante la guerra y su mano derecha…fue Sasuke

-El concejo entero murió

-Kakashi ascendió a Hokage y se portó como tal, gracias a sus estrategias con Shikamaru ganamos muchas batallas y elogios de otras naciones

-Madara ocupaba el cuerpo de Obito, Kakashi con mi ayuda lo mató

-Tsunade despertó, pero decidió dejarle el cargo a Kakashi, pero ella misma entró en el campo de batalla, no le importaba morir, creo que quería morir, pero salió intacta de cada combate.

Y lo último pero no menos importante

-Sasuke murió…a manos de…Sakura…

Kakashi trató de hacerla entrar en razón no le dio la ni la mínima posibilidad de ganar.

Yo no creí que ella matara a su amor de la infancia, ni quería que matara a mi mejor amigo, o en el peor de los casos, yo no quería que ella saliera lastimada.

Y Sai dijo que lo aún lo amaba, que no sería capaz

Y aún así Sakura lo mató ¿Cómo y cuando se hizo tan fuerte? ¿En qué momentos entrenaba?, no lo sé, pero ahora, vivía sola y deprimida en el bosque y aparecía sólo cuando había un caso médico o una misión que sólo los sannin podríamos solucionar, sí, Sakura, Kakashi y yo éramos ahora sannin, y nuestro nombres eran susurrados por los vientos como leyendas que ansían ser contadas, mi padre, Jiraya y Tsunade debían estar orgullosos, Tsunade lo estaba.

No había vuelto a hablar con Sakura desde el funeral de Sasuke, por el cual tanto luche, para que se le enterrara dignamente en el mausoleo Uchiha. Y ahí descansaba, la cuarta tumba, era de Sasuke, el último Uchiha, mi mejor amigo, el primer amor de Sakura, el único amor de Sakura, porque después de que me confesó "su amor" sólo me dirigía unas cuantas palabras, nada importante, nada respecto a esas letras que me hicieron triste y feliz, ese susurro del ya lejano e inconciente 14 de Febrero de hace dos años, la primera vez que trató de ir tras Sasuke, cuando Sai la detuvo, cuando empezó la guerra.

¿Cuándo se hizo tan poderosa, dría y despiadada?

Creo que después que encontró a Sasuke con el cadáver de Danzou y Karin junto al que debió estar muerto desde un principio, Madara.

Pero, aunque suene tonto, todo este asunto no era mi mayor preocupación. Pasado mañana sería San Valentín y tenía un plan para animarlos a todos a seguir con sus vidas, a dejar el pasado atrás y ser felices como antaño, aunque estaba seguro, que la persona que más me interesaba que fuera feliz y que estuviera junto a mi en tan especial día, no aparecería, estaría entrenando o encerrada en su cueva sin ver el resultado de su asombrosa e inesperada participación en la guerra.

Lancé un suspiro al sentir una conocida presencia tras de mi.

-Hinata- Dije a modo de saludo

-Na-naruto-kun a do-donde vas- Preguntó mientras jugaba con sus dedos, era tan tímida…como extrañaba a Sakura-chan

-Donde el Hokage- Respondí sin parar de caminar

-Que-que te-tengas buen día- Volvió a decir para después salir corriendo.

Volví a lanzar un suspiro mientras subía las escaleras de la torre, toqué la puerta y después de recibir el permiso correspondiente entré en el despacho de Kakashi.

-Estás más respetuoso Naruto- Dijo entrecerrando su ojo visible

-Si…Kakashi sensei, vengo a pedirle un favor

-Adelante- Volvió a cerrar su ojo, me pregunté si de verdad estaba de tan buen humor

Puse el papel que había recibido de unos shinobis esta mañana sobre su mesa

-¿Tienes una propuesta para una actividad debido San Valentín?- Preguntó receloso Kakashi- Recuerda que debe significar el menor gasto posible a Konoha.

-Subasta de solteros- Dije sin dar más rodeos

-¿Qué?- Dijo Kakashi sorprendido antes mi idea pero parecía meditarlo

-Hagamos una subasta de solteros, las chicas compran chicos, el dinero que se recaude se lo puede quedar Konoha-Expliqué

-La compradora pasará todo el 14 de Febrero con su soltero y este tendrá que cumplir todos sus caprichos, claro, respetando los límites del mismo- Finalizó el mismo con una mano en la barbilla y asintiendo.

-Captó la idea- Dije sonriendo

-Naruto…tu estarás a cargo- Volvió a decir- Mañana será la subasta, avisa a los que puedas- Yo sólo me di vuelta para poder salir- Naruto- Volví a darle la cara al Ninja copia- Sabes que ella no vendrá.

-Lo sé –Respondí y me apresuré a salir de ahí, estar con Kakashi me recordaba viejos tiempos.

¿Cómo surgió la idea?

Porque quería darle a mis amigos un poco de felicidad, ellos se alegrarían al darse cuenta que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos como yo sabía, ellas habían guardado silencia durante dos años de guerra pero no evitarían comprar a sus shinobis para que otras no lo hicieran. Estar en pareja les subiría el ánimo, el ánimo que Konoha necesitaba para recuperarse de tan desastrosa época.

-Naruto- Paré de saltar por los árboles, para responder al llamado de Shikamaru

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunté tratando de fingir la jovialidad que había perdido junto a Sakura.

-¿Por qué lo haces?...Sakura no vendrá- Dijo Shikamaru muy seri, mi corazón se estremeció ¿Por qué se empeñaban en destruir más mis esperanzas? Sakura no vendrá, tres palabras que siempre me repetían, tres simples palabras que me partían el corazón

-Quiero verlos sonreír- Respondí

-Y aún tienes la esperanza que Sakura venga- Insistió

-Te equivocas, perdí la esperanza hace mucho- Cuanto quería creer en las palabras que acababa de pronunciar…

-Siempre te preocupas de los demás ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Yo no participaré, seré el anfitrión- Volví a darle una sonrisa falsa

-Pero que maduro estás- Dijo a modo de chiste

-Tuve que madurar tarde o temprano por las malas- Dije en otro intento fallido de convencerlo a él y ami mismo que todo estaba bien.-Ayúdame a correr la voz- El me miró con pena pero asintió y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Seguí corriendo la voz y la mayoría parecía estar entusiasmado, hasta Neji, al menos mi principal propósito se estaba cumpliendo, había logrado sacar un poco de sus cabezas las bajas de la guerra.

-Todo esto es muy noble cupido-Recompuse mi falsa sonrisa para encarar a Ino

-Gracias- Dije sin saber que más decir

-Hoy iré ver a Sakura…o eso correspondía ¿Podrías hacerte pasar por mi e ir a dejarle algo?, no quiero que piense que soy una incompetente- Me pidió

-¿Ela te permite hablarle? ¿La has visto en otra ocasión que no sea una misión?- Pregunté apretando mis puños para no atosigar a Ino con acusaciones, maldiciones y lamentos.

-Alguien tiene que llevarle comida, medicina para sus experimentos, pagar cuentas, darle información de Konoha…-Empezó a darme una interminable lista de quehaceres

-¿Por-por qué no me lo pidió a mi?- Pregunté más para mi mismo con la cabeza gacha, estaba haciéndome daño de tanto apretar mis puños pero me dio igual.

-Pregúntaselo- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Recuerda que mañana es la subasta- Dije sonriéndole de verdad, dándole a entender que haría lo que me pedía y agradecía la oportunidad que me había dado.

-Estaré ahí…pero ten cuidado, cupido pasa los 14 de Febrero uniendo a las parejas, pero el siempre los pasa sólo.- Se fue dejándome un cesto con comida y productos de limpieza y aseo que supuse eran para Sakura.

No pude esperar, rápidamente me transformé en Ino y me dirigí a la cueva de la ermitaña en la que se había convertido la mujer que yo amo. Para mi sorpresa, ahora vivía en una modesta cabaña hecha de troncos, y había dejado la cueva, a la que vine a buscarla la primera vez que intenté que volviera, de la que me había echado sin una lágrima en los ojos ni en la voz, como dolía la verdad, como dolía descubrir que su amor era mentira.

Toqué la puerta pero nadie contestaba.

-Sabes que a esta hora entreno Ino- Dijo Sakura, su voz era la de siempre ¿Por qué con Ino era así?, sólo le sonreí, aturdido por su belleza, por su voz, por sus ojos verdes, me miró extrañada- Pasa Ino cerda- Me dijo levantando una ceja, yo entré

-Toma- Le dije al tiempo que entraba en la cabaña y le entregaba la cesta

-Gracias…estás muy rara hoy, no me has rogado que vuelva- Volvió a hablar mientras se dirigía a lo que supuse era la cocina

-M e encontré con Naruto- Dije tratando de sacar el tema amablemente, algo choco contra el suelo, rompió un baso

-¿Y que te dijo?- Preguntó asomando su cabeza por la puerta, parecía un poco asustada

-Se molestó porque yo te veía y el no- Respondí sinceramente

Se acercó a mí a grandes zanjada

-¡Te dije que no le contaras que venías a verme!- Me gritó y empezó a derramar lágrimas, yo no podía entender ¿Dónde había quedado la fría Sakura que me había impedido entrar en su vida?

-Es-es que me vio justo cuando me dirigía hacia acá, no pude mentirle, sabes que él te quiere mucho- Dije sorprendido de la verdad de mis palabras

-¡El me odia Ino! ¡No digas mentiras para consolarme!- Me dijo sorprendiéndome, me acerqué a ella y me abrazó

-¿Por qué piensas eso?- Pregunté dulcemente, tratando de comprender

-Maté a Sasuke…fui egoísta, quería liberarlo de la promesa que le hice hacer pero…también quería demostrar que yo…era más que…que- No pudo continuar se separó de mi y siguió llorando

-¿Qué eras más que una frente con la capacidad de curar? –Dije después de pensar que eso diría Ino

-Si…-Sonrió- Tu sabes cuanto entrené para…estar con Naruto…para no serle un estorbo como lo fui con Sasuke- Dijo sonriendo

-Tu-tu ¿De verdad lo quieres?- Dije ilusionado

-Tú sabes que sí- Me dijo con una sonrisa

-Pero maté a Sasuke…No sabes como me sentí cuando me dí cuenta que lo había molido a golpes, cuando vi la cara de Naruto al verme llorando sobre el cadáver de Sasuke…yo no me lo merezco, sólo lo hago sufrir- Ya no lloraba ahora lo dijo con rabia contra sí misma

-Él aún te quiere- Dije aguantando, a pesar de la situación, la felicidad que me embargaba y que hace tanto tiempo no había experimentado- Y sabes que siempre fuiste para el algo más que una frentezota, eras la razón de su camino Ninja, eras el amor de su vida- Dije quizá demasiado a mi manera

-Ino- Me miró entre agradecida y con dudas, sudé frío ¿se abría dado cuenta?- Gracias- Continuó- Me relajé, se levanto y volvió con una bandeja con dos té

-¿Y que pasa en Konoha?- Preguntó mucho más animada, yo también lo estaba, "gracias Ino" repetía mentalmente

-Habrá una subasta de solteros por el día de San Valentín, así se recaudará dinero para la aldea, Naruto lo organiza- Dije sorbiendo un poco de té, de esta manera le diría que fuera, que yo la esperaría

-Naruto ha madurado tanto- Dijo con nostalgia

-¿Por qué no vas? Es mañana, para que las compradoras y los subastados salgan juntos el 14 de Febrero- Dije mirándola de reojo

-No puedo…yo…no podría...-Empezó a decir un poco sonrojada, yo estaba a punto de estallar ¿Sakura-chan me quería de verdad o esto era un sueño? Si era un sueño, no me despierten.

-Sakura-chan te necesito- Dije, me lleve la taza de té cuando me di cuenta de lo que le había dicho

-¿Qué?- Preguntó

-Nada…es mejor que me valla- Dije urgido

-Claro- Se levantó del sillón y abrió la puerta

-Adiós frentezota, no faltes mañana- Sakura me miró un rato, me atrajo hacia ella y me agarró firmemente, levantó el dedo índice y golpeó un punto de mi cuello, me sentí débil y en un segundo la transformación había desaparecido, ella me miró con tristeza y e dio una cachetada que me hizo caer sentado en el césped.

-¡Invesil! ¿Por qué me dijiste todas esas cosas? ¡No debes sentirte culpable por que no regreso a Konoha! ¡No debiste haberme mentido! ¡No importa si me odias como lo hago yo conmigo misma, tal ves sería mejor que me odiaras!- Empezó a derramar lágrimas, volvió a abrir la boca para decir algo pero la cerró y entro a la cabaña sin decir nada.

Me quedé sentado mirando el lugar por donde había desaparecido, sin moverme

¿Por qué Sakura-chan lo malinterpretaba todo?

¿Por qué creía que le odiaba?

Aunque las respuestas eran obvias prefería oírlas de sus labios, no podía dejar las cosas como estaban, no después que supe que ella si me quiere, sólo que tiene un pensamiento equívoco sobre mi opinión hacia ella.

Sí, la muerte de Sasuke había sido un golpe duro…pero hubiera sido mil veces peor si Sakura hubiera sufrido el mismo destino en las manos del que antes había sido mi mejor amigo…

Llame a su puerta, por no sé cuanto tiempo pero ella se negó a darme frente, le formulé mis preguntas en voz alta pero tampoco las respondió, cuando ya era de noche y mis puños sangraban por la cantidad de veces que toqué la puerta, opté por irme, pude haber derribado la puerta, pero ella ya estaba muy enojada conmigo, mañana era la subasta y tenía que descansar para componer mi mas falsa sonrisa para mis amigos.

Me levanté con ojeras y mi cuerpo entero estaba entumecido, me vestí, y fui al salón de eventos en donde se realizaría la subasta, todos estaba ya preparados, aunque aún faltaba un poco para la hora estimada, se veían felices y eso me consolaba un poco, en la tarima había un micrófono y Kakashi estaba ahí con su atuendo de Hokage indicándome que ya era hora y me hizo unas señas para que me acercara al micrófono, con pasos apesumbrados pero con una sonrisa en el rostro me acerqué, lo encendí y hablé como lo había ensayado.

-Bienvenidos a la primera subasta de corazones por el día de San Valentín, que pasen nuestros shinobis.

Todo pasó muy rápido, un par de veces dije cosas tontas y se rieron de mi como se ha de esperar, pero todo transcurrió normalmente.

Ino entabló una riñada pelea de dinero contra Temari que estaba de visita por Shikamaru, ganó Ino

Hinata, para la sorpresa de todos compró a Kiba

La hermana de Kiba a Shino, maldito suertudo

Tenten compró a Neji sin ningún problema

Unas cuantas se peleaban con Anko para comprar a Kakashi, ganó Anko

Y así se fueron dando las parejas la estancia quedaba vacía y cuando Matsuri se fue con Gaara quedó completamente sólo.

"cupido pasa los 14 de Febrero uniendo a las parejas, pero el siempre los pasa sólo" Me había dicho Ino, cuanta razón tenía, pero ahora, mis amigos era felices, eso era lo importante, ese era mi objetivo… iba a bajar de tarima cuando una dulce voz habló.

-Compro a Naruto Uzumaki por un tazón de Ramen- Levanté la mirada y sonreí al ver a Sakura, me acerqué al micrófono y hablé.

-Vendido a la mujer más talentosa y linda del mundo- Sakura comenzó a derramar lágrimas y corrió a mi dirección, bajé de un salto de la tarima para recibirla en mis brazos.

-Lo siento Naruto, siento haber matado a Sasuke…-Gemía en mi pecho

-Shh…tranquila, te perdoné hace mucho Sakura-chan, sabes que te amo, te necesito

-Naruto yo también te amo tanto, yo también te necesito…- Levantó la mirada y se acercó a mis labios, los besó tiernamente, sin prisa, nos quedaba todo el tiempo del mundo, enroscó gentilmente sus manos en mi cuello y yo la atraje más cerca de mi.

-Ahora todo estará bien- Le sonreí

-Lo sé Naruto- Acercó su mano y me limpió las lágrimas que inconscientemente habían empezado a salir de mis ojos- No llores, nunca más te dejaré sólo.

-Nunca más.- Susurré y volví a unir desesperadamente mi boca con la suya.

Ella me miró con su mirada de jade y tomo mis manos entre las suyas, las beso y curó las heridas que ayer me había producido por golpear repetidamente la puerta.

-Siento lo de tus manos- Dijo dulcemente, me acerqué y besé su clavícula

-Yo no lo lamento, si eso te trajo hasta acá, lo haría mil veces más- Besé su cuello repetidas veces y volví a besar sus labios, sentimos un aplauso y el bucherío general, nos separamos para ver como muchos veían la escena, algunos sonrojados, otros mirándonos socarronamente.

-Feliz día de San Valentín, dattebayo- Les dije a todos mientras alzaba un pulgar, Sakura lanzó una breve carcajada para volver a apoderarse de mis labios

* * *

Ojalá les halla gustado .!!!! edjenme un rew si??? no cuesta nada y acepto anonimos!!! :D:D


End file.
